Mi relación con el
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: gracias a una platica con sus amigas akane se empieza a preguntar ¿que tipo de relación tiene con ranma? mal summary lose XD, mi primer ranmaxakane espero que les guste


**MI RELACIÓN CON EL**

_un día cualquiera en nerima como todas las mañanas akane despertó y bajo a desayunar._  
><strong>kasumi.-<strong> akane podrías ir a despertar a ranma?  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> yo por que?  
><strong>Soun.-<strong> por que es tu prometido y es tu responsabilidad  
><em>Akane de muy mal humor subió para despertar al chico de la trenza, como siempre salieron peleando y se fueron a la escuela , en el camino a la escuela una chica chinita aterrizo con su bici encima del chico y después se lanzó en sus brazos asfixiando a este último.<em>  
><strong>Shampoo.-<strong> nihao arien tu tener cita con shampoo después de la escuela?  
><strong>Ranma<strong> (tratando de soltarse) amm no puedo ya tengo otros compromisos  
><strong>Shampoo.-<strong> tu ser mi prometido asi q tener que salir conmigo  
><em>akane harta de la escena solo golpeo a su prometido con su bolso y siguió su camino Asia su escuela.<em>  
><em>horas más tarde en la hora del almuerzo la chica fue a buscar a aquel chico rebelde de trenza para almorzar juntos pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró con ukyo quien estaba dándole de comer en la boca como una pareja de enamorados;<em>  
><strong>ukyo.-<strong> vamos ran-chan no seas timido  
><strong>ranma.-<strong> no enserio ukyo yo puedo solo  
><strong>ukyo.-<strong> ni hablar yo seré tu esposa asi q déjame consentirte.. di haa  
><em>ella solo los ignoro y regreso con sus amiga.<em>_  
><em>_a la hora de la salida ranma trataba de entender por q su prometida no le quería hablar dando vueltas como loco buscando su mirada y una respuesta al por que su enojo._  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> por q estas enojada?  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> ese no es tu asunto  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> vamos akane dime q te pasa..  
><em>en ese momento apareció kodachi con su listón atrapando a ranma y llevando selo lejos de akane, cuando el chico pudo soltarse de aquel listón empezó a correr por todo nerima tratando de huir de aquella chica loca,<em>  
><strong>kodachi.-<strong> jojojojo ranma-sama no huyas de mi  
><strong>ranma.-<strong> aléjate de mi kodachi

_akane observo como los dos desaparecían de su vista solo pudo decir.._  
><strong>akane.-<strong> ranma no baka  
><em>Tratando de ralearse para no darle la mayor importancia siguió caminando Asia su casa pero su rabia exploto cuando un chico mayor q ella llego corriendo para abrazarla mientras gritaba<em>  
><strong>kuno.-<strong> akane mi vida aprovechemos q no esta ese estúpido de ranma para que puedas demostrarme tu amor  
><em>la chica ya estaba furiosa y descargo toda su furia con kuno y lo mando volando de una sola patada hasta el otro lado de la ciudad;<em>_  
><em>_por evitar el fastidio de las preguntas q seguro le harían en casa por no yegar con su prometido, decidió salir al parque a dar una vuelta y relajarse, si es q alguien no la hacía enojar más.__  
><em>_En el camino al parque se encontró con un amigo el cual la invito un helado y la_ _acompaño un rato en el parque, akene se sentía muy cómoda con la compañía de su amigo se la pasaron muy bien hasta q el chico fue a comprar unas bebidas y jamás volvió la chica ya relajada y algo sedienta por q ryoga no la llevo su bebida (por q sera? ¬¬) se retiró a su casa, llegando noto q toda su familia estaba preocupada por ella y que el único q no estaba era aquel chico con el cual se había enojado en la mañana._  
><em>A la hora de la cena todos se sentaron a comer akane no le dirigía ni una palabra a ranma durante el tiempo de la cena<em>_  
><em>_Después de la cena ella subió a su cuarto apago las luces y se encero. Su dia no avia sido muy diferente a los demás, es mas ya debería de estar acostumbrada a esta rutina, respiro hondo y se fue a dormir.__  
><em>_A la mañana siguiente sábado akane avia despertado de mejor humor, después de dar su caminata diaria se ducho y fue a la cocina para hacer un desayuno para ranma, después de acabar el desayuno con la familia ya reunida en el comedor, puso su platillo sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció a ranma, y como era de esperar ranma lo rechazo y le echo en cara lo mal cocinera q era._  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> solo pruébalo..!  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> acaso crees que estoy loco como para envenenarme yo solo?  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> que lo pruebes (_dijo esto metiendo una gran cucharada de su platillo en la boca de ranma)__  
><em>**Ranma.-** akane esto sabe horrible..!  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> eres un malagradecido..!  
><em>en fin ranma salio volando por el cielo gracias a su maso, después de aquel fastidio y sumando lo q había pasado el día anterior akane no pudo hacer nada mas q ir a su cuarto y encerarse a llorar a solas.<em>  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> Ranma no baka, por q todo tiene q ser asi?  
>Después de unos minutos callo rendida.<br>_Mientras akane dormía su prometido avía entrado por la ventana y observo un rato a su prometida se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído._  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> te vez tan linda durmiendo… ojala fueras más dócil  
><em>Después se alejó de ella dejo un regalo sobre su escritorio y salió igual de silencioso que como había entrado<em>_  
><em>_Cuando akane despertó ya era la hora de la comida, bajo y no le dirigió la palabra a ranma_  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> "aun no habrá visto el regalo?"  
><em>Después de comer la chica salió de casa había quedado con unas amigas en el parque ya estando haya<em>  
><strong>Sayuri.-<strong> y dime akane q tal va tu relación con ranma  
><strong>Yuka.-<strong> si akane cuéntanos ya avanzaron en su relación?  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> de que hablan yo con ese baka no tengo ningún tipo de relación, no hace nada más q molestarme e insultarme..  
><strong>Sayuri.-<strong> entonces no entiendo por que sigues con el?  
><strong>Yuka.-<strong> lo mismo digo si ustedes no se llevan bien por que siguen juntos?  
><strong>Sayuri.-<strong> deberías sacarlo a padas de tu casa  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> ja! eso lo ago a diario con mi maso  
><strong>Yuka.-<strong> hablamos enserio akane si su relación no funciona lo mejor es que se vaya de tu vida  
><strong>Sayuri.-<strong> yuka tiene razón hay muchos chicos de la escuela q se mueren por salir con tigo por q no les das una oportunidad  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> no se chicas es que… miren ese bolso esta en rebaja!

**sayuri y yuta.-** ¿¡DONDE!?

_Después de distraer a sus amigas Akane se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos realmente se quería separar de ranma?__  
><em>_Al llegar a su casa subió corriendo a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama pensando en lo q había hablado con sus amigas_  
><strong>akane.-<strong> "mi relación con el no avanza… pero exactamente q es nuestra relación?"  
><em>Se preguntó la chica peli azul<em>  
>"prometidos somos solo por obligación, amigos? No, enemigos? Tampoco, como <em>novios mucho menos… entonces q somos?"<em>_  
><em>_Se paró de su escritorio y se decidió por hacer sus deberes cuando iba a tomar su libro se percató de algo nuevo en su escritorio, era un recetario de comida adornado con un lindo moño azul y una notita q decía:_  
>"perdón por lo de la mañana, no quise lastimarte, de hecho la comida no estuvo tan mala como antes, pero todavía te falta algo de practica att: RS"<br>_Akane después de leer la nota se sonrojo levemente y empezó a ojear la revista, mientras la revisaba la pregunta volvió a su mente.. ¿que relación llevaban ellos?__  
><em>_Discutían como recién casados, se odiaban como los peores enemigos, se cuidaban como los mejores amigos y se encelaban como novios..__  
><em>_Akane voltio para un lado y ahí estaba el porta retratos q ranma le había regalado esa navidad donde él la brazo bajo una lluvia de estrellas, alado muchos otros recetarios q igualmente ranma le avía regalado en varias ocasiones__  
><em>_Aquella pregunta no se quitaba de su mente que relación llevaban ellos?__  
><em>_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un golpe en su ventana__  
><em>**Ranma.-**akane puedo entrar?  
><em>Akane abrió la ventana<em>  
><strong>Akane.-(<strong>Indiferente) que quieres?  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> sigues enojada?  
><strong>Akane<strong>.- si crees que con un regalo y unas palabras bonitas me vas a convencer pues de una vez te digo que no  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> ya te perdí perdón que más quieres?  
><strong>Akane.-<strong>yo no oi q me pidieras perdón.  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> te lo dije en la carta!  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> eso no cuenta!  
>Ranma.- ok ok akane me perdonas por favor (dijo poniendo su cara del escanto saotome para que lo perdonara)<br>**Akane**.- (se voltio de espalda para no ver esa cara de perro abandonado que tanto le gustaba aun que no hiba a admitirlo frente a nadie)….  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> (un poco fastidiado por no recibir respuesta) vamos akane no puedes estar enojada siempre  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> (sonriendo de lado) ya no te preocupes ya no estoy enojada… gracias por el regalo (dijo volteando y sonriendo de la forma que más le encantaba a ranma)  
><strong>Ranma.-<strong> (se sonrojo por la sonrisa de su prometida) de nada… amm.. kasumi me dijo que bajaras a cenar  
><strong>Akane.-<strong> en un momento bajo gracias  
><strong>Ranma .-<strong> (nervioso todavía por la sonrisa) ha.a.i etto.. adiós.  
><em>Al salir de la habitación de akane se tropezó con una tabla salida del techo y cayó en el estanque<em>  
><strong>Ranma chica.-<strong> aggg estúpida tabla..!  
><em>Akane solo rio al escuchar el grito de su prometido<em>_  
><em>_Después de cerrar su ventana y antes de bajar a cenar se tumbó otro rato en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando_ ¿que importaba la relación que tuviera con él? ella estaba segura de que no quería que se fuera de su lado

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**FIN**

**¿ que opinan mi primer RanmaxAkane?**

**acepto críticas constructivas X3**


End file.
